As a device which, by combining the functions of pre-existing AV (audio visual) equipment, information equipment or communication equipment, enables the inputting/outputting of the multi-media information, there are currently provided a variety of multi-media equipment, such as a portable information terminal, having a communication function, a VTR (video tape recorder) with a built-in camera, having the communication function, or a personal computer loaded not only with the communication functions but also with the AV functions. The construction of a multi-media system, in which a variety of multi-media equipment are interconnected over a wired communication network, such as Ethernet, a token ring or an ATM, or a wireless communication network, such as infrared ray communication, PHS communication or satellite communication, is proceeding.
In the conventional multi-media equipment, the keyboard, mouse, touch panel, dedicated controller or the microphone, used as input devices for a personal computer, are directly used as the inputting devices. In these inputting devices, all of the clues for information inputting and instructions are in the computer, such that, in a boundary between the objects lying in a sphere of human living environment and computer data, there exists a significant barrier or partition which tends to obstruct continuous thought of the human being.
It may be currently estimated that the access to the Internet under utilization of a portable terminal represented by the iMode performs an important role. In a portable information terminal, represented first of all by a portable telephone set, a multi-function key and a jog key for telephone are adopted in view of limitations on the space occupied by the terminal device and the operating constraint imposed by the telephone set. Thus, for inputting a key word for WEB retrieval and for inputting site addresses, the user is required to be skilled in the operation-of the multi-function key, which means considerable difficulties especially for beginners.
That is, the operating methods for inputting devices, such as keyboards, mouses, touch panels, dedicated controllers or microphones, used as inputting devices for conventional multi-media equipment, cannot be said to be matched to the senses of the human being. For users not versed in the computer operations, the operating method cannot be envisioned intuitively, such that specialized knowledge and training are required for comprehending the operating methods.
Additionally, the human being relies upon various objects lying in the three-dimensional space as a clue for memorization or thinking, such that, when the user thinks in the three-dimensional living environment or exploits the knowledge stored in the information system, it is desirable that an information system inherently supporting the intellectual activities of the human being can be easily accessed in a manner not producing breaking points.